This relates generally to antennas and, more particularly, to cavity antennas for electronic devices.
Electronic devices often have wireless communications circuitry. For example, electronic devices may contain antennas and radio-frequency transceiver circuitry that is used in transmitting and receiving cellular telephone signals, wireless local area network signals, and other wireless traffic.
It may sometimes be desirable to mount an antenna resonating element within a conductive cavity to form a cavity-backed antenna (“cavity antenna”). This type of type of approach may be used, for example, when it is desired to isolate an antenna resonating element from its immediate surroundings within an electronic device. In a typical configuration, a cavity may have a rectangular box shape with a rectangular opening in which an antenna resonating element is formed.
The use of conventional cavity antenna designs can help provide antennas with good immunity from surrounding structures in an electronic device and can help reduce the impact of manufacturing variations on antenna performance. Conventional cavity antennas may, however, be challenging to manufacture and may be challenging to mount within devices where space is constrained such as devices with compact housings.
It would therefore be desirable to be able to provide improved cavity antennas.